


The darkest hour

by ShipperificWings



Series: A storm of fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hogwarts AU, by making you guys smile i obviously meant the other ones (?), in which i accidentally angst, jb headcanons everywhere, one shot that could be continued later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things at Hogwarts are about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkest hour

**Author's Note:**

> Here be the first of the many short drabbles I've been writing this month. I posted this in a hurry through my faithful (but slightly outdated) phone, so mistakes are a result of that. Please consider to drop a few comments, I might be look sappy by typing this but, I am hopeful this tiny pieces of writing could take a smile or two out of people in need of them.

had woke up thinking of the way Brienne seemed to ignore his letters the whole summer and how she seemed to be ignoring him even now, she had been either too busy or angry at him for some unfathomable reason. He still didn't knew which one and it was driving him bonkers. He had done everything he could do the first time he arrived back at Hogwarts; he didn't liked the way everything had been spiraling out of control as of lately, it just escaped him how she could be angry at him, after all he had acted nicer towards her, he had even invited her to Casterly Rock during the holidays and she had refused; her neat handwriting had stated that "Even though she appreciated the gesture, her father needed her in this hard moment that they had been going through and that she still missed him dearly". He didn't know if she was softening the blow by adding that last part but it certainly made him worry about her, and it made him think because he just knew that something else most be happening for Brienne to reject such an invitation, giving her time to be far away from Septa Roelle.  
He had been moody all of that summer, he had refused to attend dinner with his father and his siblings, instead choosing to stay inside his bedroom thinking on the many reasons why Brienne won't write any more letters to him unless he wrote to her first (which he was sure happened because she didn't want to be impolite to her friend). Needless to say, he had felt angry, sad and disappointed for as long as the vacations lasted and when he had arrived at Hogwarts he had expected to see Brienne soon.  
He needed to see her. And there she was found by him during the third day within the confinements of the Prefects Bathrooms.  
She had cried then, her wide eyes stating at his green eyed ones as she said between sobs "Father died. It was one of those muggle hating lunatics", she kept on crying softly and clutched his back while doing so, and he felt anger that she must have been holding all of this information from him for several months, but that anger quickly softened as he remembered that she was going through the sort of pain he himself had never experienced. And she was right there with him, baring her soul in the darkest moment; he suddenly understood why she had been so distant from him, Brienne hated pity and she wouldn't anyone in once she realized that she felt weak. As a simple gesture he took her slowly into her arms.  
"Brienne", he said softly while grabbing her harder, "you can always stay at Casterly Rock if anything happens", he said with little convincement on his voice, he knew his home wasn't the place where Brienne would feel safe; he had stayed at Tarth almost every summer vacation after their second year and when they didn't do that, he would stay at Hogwarts with her. Even Tyrion had accepted this routine when he had come to Hogwarts merely two years after they had, he had felt more at home with Jaime and Brienne than back at home with Tywin and his ghosts that didn't leave him but didn't exist.  
"This war of the Seven Kingdoms has to end soon", he whispers mostly to himself and she only sinks further into their hug. And he has never felt this closer to Brienne, not even when he had told him feeling half ashamed, that he was in love with his twin sister, she had been shocked but something akin to understanding had crossed her sapphire eyes, as if she knew how it felt to long for someone that wasn't meant to be. He had wondered back then who had made her look that way.  
And now he wondered if she could sense the way he felt right now, if deep inside her she knew what he was going to ask her next.  
"Brienne", he said her name again, this time more reverent than before and with a distinct tone of uncertainty lingering through his voice, "We both will be seventeen soon enough", he paused as if this way he would get it out of his chest easier and just before he did, he felt his heart doing flips and his chest felt like he had been running all this time. "If I said that I want us to wed and leave everything behind after we do so, would you agree?".  
He had been thinking of this ever since the Minister had started to attack muggleborns without little argument, some of their muggleborn friends and some half bloods had run away into hiding, he had heard some of them had reach Dorne and others had even gone as far as Essos. He just couldn't afford to let her go and suffer through some crazy lunatic that dared to claim that muggleborns were a threat to genuine wizards and witches.  
Brienne looked at him for a moment, as if he had gone mad. He had already realized that she would put a fight at the thought of endangering him and he wasn't even thinking of her very vocal annoyance at the subject of marriage. She finally uttered a few words after looking at him, probably controlling all of her emotions in check.  
"I can't", she finally said looking thorn, "I can't possibly marry someone that doesn't returns my feelings, besides the very real threat of a war is hanging over our heads, Jaime", she pauses at his name and he wonders not for the first time today if she really was so clueless of the way he felt about her, it certainly pained him to hear her so exhausted, to look at his fierce friend looking as scared as she once had been when they had first entered The Great Hall and she had seen the many faces that stared back at them. She wasn't that little girl anymore, but she certainly looked as scared as she had been back then.  
And he thinks that maybe he had started to admire her at that point, whether they were children or not, he had always admired her.  
He brushes her hands up and down Brienne's back as he declares, "wench, I have been loving you for some three years", he pauses his voice and the motion he's been doing on her back, "why else would I invite you to Casterly Rock? And why on the Seven Hells would I ever ask you to be my lady wife if not for love?", he asks weakly and he is sure he most be looking half annoyed.  
Brienne said nothing for a few minutes and suddenly stepped back from the hug.  
She looked at Jaime with hope and said, "only if I don't have to wear a dress". And they both knew this was the only thing that made sense among the many things that had unfold this year, but this could lead to a new hope for them both.


End file.
